


Rise and Shine

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (kinda), Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, high school!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: This was a Prinxiety request from my tumblr.Prompt: "is this your first time?" "so... what are we now" and "rise and shine, sweet thing." Some prinxiety if you don't mind. ;)Warnings: self-hatred, self-depricating thoughts, mentions of transphobia at the end, physical and verbal fighting (though v little on the physical), angst to fluff ending





	1. Chapter 1

They’d been sitting on Virgil’s back porch for just over an hour, silently staring up at the stars, before Virgil finally piped up.

 

“So… Why are you doing this? I’m clearly not your type--I mean, I’m ‘the epitome of of all things dark’ and you’re… You’re basically glitter personified; just a giant ball of shiny stuff that everyone loves. Did someone set you up to this? Oh, god, is this one of those pranks where you try to get close to me and then humiliate me in front of the school? I thought you were at least better than _that_.” Virgil’s voice grew bitter and quiet as he stood up and walked to the railing.

 

Roman’s head snapped to the darkly-clad boy standing a few feet away. “What? No! That’s--I’m not… Why would you even think that?” He moved to stand up when Virgil whipped around, tears streaming down his face.

 

“Seriously? You’re kidding, right? You’re the most popular kid at our school and yet here you are, asking me, the exact antithesis of you, to hang out and watch the stars. And me, being the idiot I am, I said yes before even thinking of the repercussions because wow, this guy I’ve had a crush on forever actually noticed me for once. Things like this don’t happen to people like me. We stay alone forever,” he growled, his eyes sparkling with anger. Roman took this opportunity of silence to scramble up.

 

“No! No, that’s not true. I asked you to hang out because I… Wait, did you say you’ve had a crush on me?” 

 

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Yeah, and now that I have, I regret it. Just leave me alone, Roman. I’m done.” He turned again to face the railing.

 

“Virgil, just listen to me for a second. I wasn’t going to make fun of you because, well… I’ve had a crush on you for a really long time and have been too afraid to talk to you until now. I mean, you’re like… way out of my league. I’m just an actor and sports star and you know what this isn’t really helping my case, but just trust me when I say I’m not nearly all I’m cracked up to be,” rushed Roman. He joined Verge at the railing and hesitantly put his hand on the other’s shoulder.

 

And then, just like that, Virgil turned and kissed Roman and it was like sparks were running through their bodies, as if fireworks exploded in them. Roman pulled away in shock, throwing a hand up to his mouth. The strangest fluttery feeling was settling in his stomach and a heated blush he was _so glad_ was masked under the darkness was spreading across his face.

 

“I… You… What?” Roman sputtered. His normally charismatic brain was working at the level of a toddler’s. Virgil’s eyes were scanning the flustered teen, trying to figure out why he was acting so off from a simple kiss.

 

“Wait, Roman… is this your first kiss?” 

 

Roman felt panic rising in his chest from the embarrassment of never actually having _kissed_ anyone. He was constantly flirting with pretty much everyone, yet not once had he been closer than a thumb between his and someone else’s lips. 

 

“What? Uh, no. Of course not. Ummmmm, I’ve gotta go now. Bye!” Roman turned and pretty much ran away, hitting a solid sprint once he’d reached the sidewalk. It only took him a few minutes to reach his house, but he was breathless and kind of crying and he felt like absolute garbage for just ditching Virgil.

 

That night, two boys cried themselves to sleep.

\---

Roman avoided Virgil like the plague for the next few days at school, walking quickly in the hallways as not to accidentally run into him, leaving class immediately after the bell rang, and not even hanging around after school to talk to his friends to rush to his car. He knew it was hurting both of them but he couldn’t stand to deal with that he’d done or felt. These thoughts kept running through his mind as he walked down the empty hallway on his way to his car. He’d been forced to stay after and help his Spanish teacher with some craft stuff for an activity they’d be doing the next day, so naturally everyone had left the school already.

 

Suddenly Roman was flung into a locker, someone’s hand clutching at the collar of his bomber jacket and pinned him to the wall.

 

“What the fuck, Roman? First you say that you had a crush on me, and then when I kiss you you fucking run away and avoid me for three days? Where you even telling the truth before or was it just a cleverly woven lie to get me to feel the worst you could?” Virgil growled. His eyeshadow was darker than normal, which seemed to fit his angry mood perfectly.

 

Roman opened his mouth but no words would come out, so Virgil took the opportunity to do it for him. “So, Roman… What are we now? Because I’d really like to know what kind of hell you’re going to put me through so I can prepare myself. I’m sick of being used, damn it! You’re no better than any of your awful ‘friends,’ no matter what you say.”

 

Roman’s heart fell. He’d royally fucked up; in fact, he’d ruined everything he’d worked for so long to try and gain enough courage to do. He felt like the villains his characters were always fighting. The world seemed to slow as Roman locked eyes with Virgil.

 

“Say something! Just fucking say something! Crush my heart for good so I can actually get over you and not feel like garbage!” A pained expression formed on Virgil’s face as he begged, all of his walled up emotions coming out.

 

“Iloveyou!” Roman cried out. Virgil jumped away from the sudden noise and Roman slowly sunk to the floor, settling his head in his hands.

 

“Did you…?” Virgil’s voice was soft as he took a cautious step forward.

 

“Yes! I love you, okay, and I have for a really long time and, guess what, I feel like absolute garbage for doing this to you and it’s all over me being embarrassed that I’ve never kissed anyone even though I’m eighteen! I shouldn’t have done what I did, but what’s done is done. You don’t have to forgive me; no, actually, you _shouldn’t_ forgive me. I’m no better than the other popular guys, you’re right about that. I’m so sorry, Virgil.” The muffled words echoed softly in Virgil’s ears, every hitch carefully documented as all of his senses worked overdrive.

 

Within seconds, Virgil had sat beside Roman, holding the crying boy gently. The two stayed like that for a long time.

\---

**_Three years later_ **

 

The alarm clock on Roman’s nightstand blared loudly as it turned to eight am. Easily, he rolled to his side and hit the stop button and muted the incessant beeping.

 

“Rise and shine, sweet thing,” Roman whispered, rolling back the other way and taking Virgil into his arms. Verge groaned and batted his boyfriend away with a lazy hand.

 

“Fuck off. Let me sleep.” Suddenly the gray blanket was thrown over Roman’s head as Virgil pulled it over his eyes.

 

“Babe, come on. Danny’s going to be late for his first day of school if we don’t get up now, and I know you’re not going to want to do that to him,” coaxed Ro, knowing their adopted kid was Virgil’s one true weakness.

 

“Ugh, fine!” The other half of the blanket was thrown on top of Roman as Virgil got out of bed and walked into the opposite room.

 

“Danny, it’s time to wake up,” Virgil whispered, lightly shaking the lump under the pink, blue, and white bedspread. “Sweetheart, I know you can hear me. Daddy and I need you to get up so we can take you to school!” The tiny mound shifted slightly and a head of bright blue hair poked out from under the blanket.

 

“But what if the other kids make fun of me?” Danny’s voice was small and intertwined with worry.

 

“Then you can tell them that your dads are going to come and protect their little boy’s honor. And if anyone tells you that you’re actually a girl, you have full consent to punch them in the nose.” Virgil gave his child a small smile.

 

“ _Virgil!_ You can’t be saying things like that!” Though there was humor in Roman’s scolding voice, secretly in full support of that notion. Danny’s laugh rang through the house and all was good in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Hi ! ! Can you do " Rise and shine sweet thing" and "Rise and fucking shine motherfucker" for prinxiety ? And I hope you get the inspiration for fidp and dragon slayer. Thank you

It was the sunlight streaming through the curtains that ended up waking Roman up. He rolled over to face his boyfriend with a small smile spreading across his face. Virgil was still very much asleep, his body tangled in the blankets, though barely any of it was actually covered, and his hands balled in front of his face.

“Rise and shine, sweet thing,” Ro whispered as he gently grabbed Virgil’s wrists and pulled them away from his face. A deep groan resonated from the barely awake Verge.

“Rise and fucking shine, motherfucker,” he spat, yanking the duvet over his head and gently kicking Roman in the shin.

“Excuse you, Sleeping Beauty, but today is a very important day for us, so if you’d like to miss signing the adoption papers for our newest addition to the family, you can gladly stay in bed while Danny and I go out.” Roman pushed himself out of the bed and began to rummage around in the dresser, looking for something to wear. Another groan sounded from the bed.

“You’re fucking awful, Ro, did you know that? I hate you and your stupid face,” Virgil grumbled. He rolled himself onto his feet and walked up behind Roman, giving him a hug.

“Yes, sweetheart. I do know that I am the worst human being alive and that you hate me more than life itself. And I’m sure you know that I loathe your being even more than you hate me.” The sarcasm that was dripping from Ro’s voice was practically tangible at this point. Verge moved to the side to find clothes for himself, keeping an arm wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist.

“Regardless, I’m going to go take my shower now. Will you wake Danny up?” Roman asked as he gently slid out of the grasp with his small pile of clothes.

With yet another groan and a smile, Virgil shut the dresser and threw his own clothes onto the bed. “Yeah, whatever, jerkface.”

Danny, surprisingly, was already awake and ready to go when Virgil entered the other bedroom. The little blue-haired boy was sitting cross-legged on his bed with his Spider-Man backpack set beside him and reading one of his  _[Spider](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fshop.cricketmedia.com%2FSPIDER-Magazine-for-Kids.html&t=ZjUwZDc1YWFmYzE5YjUwYzJhODU3NTE4NGFjZTM5ZDI1MTJjZmExNSx1MXhpdW1kMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AbvLf4tY-V0hKJ_TqTMpcNA&p=http%3A%2F%2Filovemyspoopydad.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165189133722%2Fhi-can-you-do-rise-and-shine-sweet-thing&m=0)_  magazines.

“Oh, hey, kiddo. Do you want to run downstairs and get out a bowl and spoon while I get dressed quick so I can get you breakfast as soon as I’m done?” Danny nodded and practically sprinted out of the room, his backpack flying behind him.

“Alright,” Virgil smiled and made his way back to his room to change. Luckily, he’d taken a shower the previous night so he wouldn’t have to deal with that this morning. He threw on his clothes in record time and  _almost_  tripped down the stairs in excitement. 

He poured out a bowl of cereal for Danny and himself, sitting himself down next to his son. It took Danny a whole two minutes to finish his breakfast, and Virgil only a minute longer. The two sat energetically talking for a few minutes before Roman walked in.

“So… are you guys rea–” Roman wasn’t even able to finish his question before he was pushed out of the way by Virgil, who was already running to the garage to hop into the car. Danny was only a few paces after Verge. Ro couldn’t help but smile. 


End file.
